


涂村路36号

by iamxiaohao



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamxiaohao/pseuds/iamxiaohao
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 8





	涂村路36号

名井南挺着肚子，晃晃悠悠从屋里走出来。今年初春的雨水颇丰沛了点，前些阵子一连好几天都下着阴雨，把整个涂村都浇得湿了彻底，今个老天总算不再腆着张黑脸，阳光是毫不吝啬的明媚，但空气里仍飘着一丝半缕的潮意，隐隐约约的，却不叫人感到胸闷。名井南足不出户了将近一周，刚放晴就急着要出去晒晒太阳，忘了是在哪儿听说怀孕得多见阳光，反正大约对肚里的孩子有好处的，自从名井南有了身孕后也变得对这些说法讲究得很

她后脚刚出门，平井桃前脚就跟了上来，肩上扛着把折叠椅，名井南在门前的空地上转悠了一圈，找了处阳光最好的，平井桃赶忙把椅子架上

“隔壁老槐树是不是又长了？”

平井桃晃晃椅子腿，保证是撑稳了的，才眯着眼抬头望了下

“哦哦是喔，我跟他们去说说。”

便隔着栅栏俞定延俞定延地喊着，半天喊不出个回应，又绕出去敲隔壁的门，这才听到林娜琏不耐烦的声音

“谁啊？”

“姐，你们这树该剪剪了，挡我老婆晒太阳补钙。”

“老婆老婆又是你老婆，之前咋就没看出来你还是个妻奴。”林娜琏边唠叨边把门开了个缝，“别以为我不知道你还摘过我家槐花回去蒸饭，账还没跟你算倒反过来嫌我们碍事。”

“姐，这你还跟我计较，村里金库九成都存着你家的，留着盖座紫禁城呢？”

林娜琏没好气地瞥她一眼

“以前花爹娘的钱我可眼都不眨一下，现在跟你不争气的姐夫过日子，总得精打细算一点。”

说完絮絮叨叨地跟平井桃开始抱怨俞定延死洁癖，不就是吃了点零嘴忘收拾桌子么，又和自己怄气，嗨，凑活过吧，还能离咋地

平井桃的大脑给林娜琏的嘴皮子一并带跑偏了，一面嗯嗯啊啊地敷衍，一面歪着头思忖自己来找林娜琏是干嘛的来着，好不容易想起老槐树的事，一小孩叽叽喳喳地在门后嚷起来

“妈！我草莓呢！”

“别吵，你爸去给你买了。”

“爸怎么还不回来啊！我草莓呢我草莓呢我要吃草莓！”

孙彩瑛不依不饶，跳起来扒着林娜琏的腰，手脚并用缠在妈妈身上，伸着脖子一顿乱嚎，平井桃想，孙彩瑛爱吃草莓的习惯肯定是她娘在怀她时养成的

林娜琏怀孙彩瑛的时候脾气不好，就连俞定延也不敢惹，不小心哪一句得罪了，准得被那张嘴狙成马蜂窝，林娜琏那会没啥兴趣，就爱看动画片，不知道哪部动画又触动了她哪根神经，兴致大发地决定要生个草莓公主，还说吃什么补什么，多吃草莓，肚子里的宝宝才会变得甜美可爱水灵灵。其实就是嘴馋，犯了想吃草莓的瘾，可俞定延还真信了她的鬼话，嫌涂村里的草莓太歪瓜裂枣，就一天一趟大老远地进县城里给林娜琏买新鲜的吃。那时名井南还老爱跟平井桃提这事，要是以后我怀宝宝了你也这样对我吗，一晃时间过得可真快，孙彩瑛都会跟着平井桃屁股后头要红包了

林娜琏往这边望了眼，见到名井南，用力挥挥胳膊打了招呼，孙彩瑛把两只小手围在嘴边，扯着嗓门使劲喊小南阿姨好，你家咋冒烟了捏

平井桃闻声一看，坏事，煮的粥还在炉子上呢，忙得直接从栅栏上翻过来冲进厨房里关火，好在粥倒没糊，就是扑得一灶台都黏兮兮的

名井南也跟着慢吞吞地晃进来，看着平井桃拿出块抹布麻溜地擦干净

“别烫着手，糊涂蛋，上个月才烧坏一口锅，真当钱从天上掉下来的，做点家务都好不让我省心…”

“你怎么也过来了，没事了，赶紧回去坐着。”

“坐一会腿麻，想走一走。”名井南百无聊赖地靠在厨房的门框上，低着头摸摸大肚子，小声叹口气，“走两步又累得慌，好像又重了点，怎么着都不舒服。”

平井桃知道她是想黏着自己，有了孩子后一直这样，半只眼见不到人就开始干着急，能被自家漂亮媳妇一步不离地缠着，平井桃当然是八百个大愿意，可有时候闲下来胡思乱想觉得心酸，成天拖着个小累赘，做什么都不方便，不黏自己黏谁呢，平井桃发誓得对名井南好一点，更好一点才行

于是她张着手臂想抱抱名井南，可摸了抹布的手还没洗，就在媳妇脸蛋上吧唧亲了一口

“累了还是去坐着好，腿要是麻了我给你揉揉…我把粥盛好就出去。”

名井南又唉地叹气，勉强答应，嘟囔了一些听不清晰的话，扶着腰晃出去，平井桃用汤勺在锅里东翻西找，把大红枣全挑进了碗里

她一出门，就看到俞定延骑着那辆濒临报废的破铜烂铁过来，蹬一圈链条就嘎嘣响一声，车把子上摇摇晃晃挂着一兜红果子

林娜琏打开袋往里一瞅

“唬我呢？哪来的草莓呢？”

“刚上市都贵得跟镀金似的，路过朴志效家果园看结了一树的小番茄，用竹竿打下来偷了一袋子。”

俞定延拎着塑料袋往孙彩瑛怀里一塞，理直气壮

“都红的啊，没差嘛。”

孙彩瑛也不管小番茄上的泥点子，拿着就往嘴里放，边吃边含糊不清地说，这草莓好圆呀，草莓皮咋那么硬呢，籽怎么又跑里面了呢

“你爸太抠门，将就着吃吧。”

林娜琏捏了捏小孩软乎乎的脸颊肉，捏一下不过瘾，再捏一下，越捏越喜欢得紧，果然可爱的地方还是遗传自己多点

“姐，你也忒惯着彩瑛了，这方圆几里地哪容易弄那么洋气的果子回来啊？”平井桃搅和着手里半碗滚烫雪白的粥，嘬尖了嘴唇呼哧呼哧吹两下，才往名井南嘴边送，末了还不忘补一句

“男孩儿得穷养。”

“敢情长着双大眼原来是件摆设，剪了个男娃头就分不清性别了？”

林娜琏气得一把将宝贝女儿搂进怀里，顺手薅了下孙彩瑛的短毛，小屁孩嗷嗷叫唤起来

“妈！摸头不长个儿！”

“小孩懂个啥，揠苗助长学了没，给你拽两下拔拔高呢。”

孙彩瑛眨巴眨巴眼睛，似懂非懂地点点头，林娜琏反手往俞定延肩头又是一巴掌

“阿桃刚跟我说怀孕得晒太阳，小孩才能长高，都怪你当年怕把我给晒化了，亏得能想出来天天出门还打把伞的主意，现在倒好了！”

林娜琏情绪慷慨激昂，越说越悲愤，往孙彩瑛头上又是乱摸一把，本来就没梳通的头发揉成了炸开的鸡窝，小孩子闲不住，在妈妈怀里待了一会就浑身不自在，猫着腰从林娜琏胳膊底下钻出去，乐颠颠地往名井南那儿凑

“小南阿姨，让我来看看妹妹呢。”

小屁孩伸着两支又短又细的胳膊小心地抱住名井南的肚子，侧着头把耳朵贴在隔了层布料的肚皮上，紧缩着眉头听了会，突然撅起嘴，把食指搁在嘴唇上，低低地嘘了一声

“妹妹在睡觉。”

然后细声细气地开始对着肚子碎碎念

“妹妹，里面黑吗，一个人怕不怕呀，妹妹快点出来吧，让姐姐来保护你…”

林娜琏听孙彩瑛一口一个妹妹喊着，觉得自家女儿简直傻得好笑

“人家叔叔阿姨还不知道呢，你咋就一眼看出来是弟弟是妹妹了？”

孙彩瑛瞪着滴溜圆的眼睛，感到很不可理喻似的

“阿桃叔和小南阿姨都那么漂亮，当然会生一个漂亮妹妹给我。”

俞定延正蹲着给破车修链条，听了女儿的话，嘎嘎地笑得一屁股坐地上直抽气

“我们家彩瑛，以后找人来开导开导，指不定得成一代神棍，靠坑蒙拐骗给爸妈盖个小洋房住住。”

林娜琏看这父子俩一唱一和的，气不打一处来，伸着两根又长又细的手指，狠劲往俞定延胳膊肉上一掐

“笑，还笑，真是随了你那死德行，天天没副正经样，瞎扯倒是一个赛仨。”

一扭头又揪住孙彩瑛衣服后领子往屋里提溜

“作业写完了吗？都写完了？那就老实点背课文，回头背给你爸听…妈去给你洗水果吃，吃，吃多点，番茄美白，看你成天黑黢黢的跟小猴一样…别把脏的往嘴里塞，小馋猫，泥巴吃多了脑子笨哩…”

孙彩瑛两条眉毛拧成了八字，啊呜啊呜抗议着，蹬着腿从林娜琏手底下挣脱出来，一溜烟又窜到名井南跟前

“小南阿姨，这个给你，一定要留给妹妹吃喔。”

孙彩瑛把兜里的小番茄掏出来，想起妈妈刚说的话，扯着衣角擦了又擦，红彤彤的番茄皮给抹得锃亮，才双手捧着交给名井南

“妹妹以后还要多喝牛奶，我妈说我现在吃啥都没救了，可不能像我一样又黑又小个。”

“臭小子，乌鸦嘴，赶紧呸两声。”

孙彩瑛冲平井桃嬉皮笑脸地扭两下，蹦蹦跳跳跑回屋里，平井桃把搪瓷碗搅得叮当响，挖了勺粥往嘴里塞，有点冷了，就扬着脖子把剩下的给两大口喝了光

“还要吃点吗？锅里还有热的，我再给你盛。”

名井南伸了伸腿，太阳暖得人有点犯懒，她摸摸隆起的肚子，七个月孕态完全显露出来，小家伙长得越大，营养越要跟得上，名井南这段时间总是容易感到饿，不得不过着少吃多餐的日子，只是苦了平井桃，名井南怀孕前还是烧得一手好白开水，怀孕后立马买了本孕妇食谱，白天随身揣着研究，晚上抱在怀里睡觉，空白的地方记着密密麻麻的笔记，翻得边角页都卷着翘起来，名井南说你当年读书要花这一半的功夫，早领着涂村发家致富奔小康了

“想吃点有味道的。”名井南撇了撇嘴，“想吃村口的炒年糕，辣点酸点的。”

平井桃有点为难地挠挠头，丈母娘可郑重交代过，咱们国宝级人物碰不得不干净不卫生的，再馋也得铁了心管住她的嘴，又心疼媳妇，这生娃可真遭罪，平井桃端着碗站起身，另一只手不停地在裤边上蹭啊蹭，闷头想了半天，才讷讷开口

“那…我给你做点？”

名井南有些狐疑地看着平井桃，“你能行吗？”

“能，能啊，怎么不能呢，学就是了。”

名井南想起平井桃刚学着给自己做孕妇餐那会，不禁后颈一阵发凉

“算了，我又不大饿了。”

平井桃踌躇着把脚往石灰地上吱吱磨了两下，又蹲下来，将双手搓热了再哈几口气，才小心翼翼贴上名井南的肚子

“这怎么能行，你不饿，我的宝宝饿了怎么办呢。”

“我就不是你的宝宝了？”

“哎呀，还跟孩子争呢。”

平井桃笑嘻嘻地凑上去亲了亲媳妇的嘴角，名井南嫌不够，嘟着嘴还要亲，林娜琏看着隔壁那对小夫妻腻歪，呵呵冷笑起来

“哎哟甜蜜得哟，光天化日之下就打啵嘴…老公，你过来。”

俞定延不明所以地举着两只满是黑油的手回过头，差点没被一个丰润性感的大嘴唇吓晕过去

“干嘛啊干嘛啊？”

“你也给我亲一亲。”

林娜琏死死扒住俞定延的脖子凑过去，那人拼命把脑袋往后仰

“干什么啊，有什么好亲的。”

“你当初把我骗上贼船的时候可不是这样的。”

俞定延认命了，把脸侧过去

“好好，给你亲。”

“要亲嘴。”

“啊呀…”

“你再抱怨一句试试看。”

最后以俞定延被糊了一嘴口红告终

整个涂村谁不认识俞定延和林娜琏，一个村长家千金，一个涂村首富家大小姐，一个住涂村路头，一个住涂村路尾，两家勾结起来垄断产业链，低头不见抬头见，没想到竟成了促成下一代姻缘的一大要素。从小林爸林妈就喜欢俞定延，长得又漂亮又帅气，嘴巴也甜会说话，脑袋瓜子虽然不怎么用在正道上但的确是聪明，不愧是村长家孩子，长大后必定是个精明能干的类型，没想到俞定延长大后还真的是能干，直接给自家女儿的肚子里干出来个孩子

林娜琏也没想到，整个村里她最看俞定延不顺眼，小时候见面打架，长大了见面吵架，结果吵着吵着就吵到了床上去，第二天一睁眼还是吵，骂俞定延禽兽把她往死里搞

得知林娜琏怀孕后，林爸林妈还没说啥，俞村长倒先提着菜刀满村子追着俞定延跑，涂村这偏僻的小地方，思想还没改革开放，未婚先孕在老一辈眼里那可是不得了的事，这崽种真是吃了熊心豹子胆，让他老村长的脸往哪搁

林娜琏拿着化验单去找俞定延讨说法，一哭二闹三上吊，最后俞定延憋得涨红了脸，一拍桌子站起来，有点革命烈士英勇就义的悲壮感

“结婚！”

林娜琏给这股气势镇住了，眨巴眨巴哭肿了的眼睛

“你说啥？”

“我…我说…结…结婚啊…你看行不…”，俞定延搓着手，一双眼神紧张得到处乱飘，“其实我还…挺喜…”

“好呀好呀！”

林娜琏扑过去搂着俞定延的胳膊往屋外拖，当天就把小红本给领了

比起隔壁天天把日子过成爱恨纠缠的狗血乡村爱情故事，名井南的婚姻就是部顺风顺水的土味偶像剧，在村里最帅的舞厅小王子平井桃疯狂追求一个月后，顺理成章地谈恋爱，顺理成章地结了婚，顺理成章地生孩子

名井妈一开始觉得不放心，跟女儿千叮咛万嘱咐，这小子成天泡那种不正经场所，肯定不是啥老实巴交的性子，长得又浓眉大眼的，姑娘们都好那口，可得把她的心给好好拴牢了

名井南心想，哪需要栓，人家巴不得把心肝脾肺肾全掏出来送自己

名井南刚怀孕有段时间反应严重，一天得吐好几次，一个月下来瘦脱了形，可把平井桃给心疼坏了，没什么好的法子，只能红着眼眶跺着脚，又不想表现出自己过盛的担心，一滴泪珠子转了几圈愣是没晃下来，嘴里骂骂咧咧直念叨

“死娃娃造孽啊，怎么舍得让你妈受难，长大了要是不好好疼你妈，看我不把你屁股抽开花。”

等把名井南安顿好了，才躲在厨房或卫生间角落里偷偷抹眼泪，名井南从来都是知道的，但舍不得戳破，平井桃又倔又好面子，在她面前可就这点小秘密，怎么说也得把最后一张脸皮给她留着

然而睡觉也睡不安稳，有天半夜名井南一睁眼，平井桃正蹲着靠在矮小的床头柜旁，有些慌乱地揉揉眼睛站起来

“我只是想去上个厕所。”

名井南迷迷糊糊地应了一声，扭扭身子准备继续睡，平井桃重新钻回被窝，过了一会儿，又把头凑在她肩窝里，吸了吸鼻子

“我刚听你睡觉老叫唤，是不是又做噩梦了？”

她将自己手伸到名井南跟前，又牵着对方的手搭在上面

“要是害怕捏一捏我就醒了。”

名井南本来是没什么想法的，平井桃的手掌心暖得像个小煤炉，捂得心口又热又痒，她翻了个身骑在平井桃腰上，把那人从床上拽起来，低头给了一个绵长的吻，扣紧另一只手伸到自己衣服里摸

完事后平井桃喘着气问老婆你是不是变重了啊，名井南一把揪着那人耳朵晃了晃

“呆瓜，明明是宝宝长大了。”

宝宝出生的时候接近夏至，顺产，女孩，俞定延和林娜琏冲进产房的时候，看见把眼睛哭成两个红色大核桃的平井桃，和抱着宝宝躺床上哼着曲儿的名井南，一时没反应过来到底是谁生了孩子

“小南，你可真幸运嫁给了阿桃，我当初刚生完，俞定延可是奔着孙彩瑛就冲过去了，一句关心我的话都没有。”

“你又把这事翻出来说，我那不是…一激动脑子不好使么。”

林娜琏白了俞定延一眼，坐在床沿跟名井南一起看宝宝

“还真给孙彩瑛喊出个妹妹来了…好乖好安静啊，都不哭呢…看这大眼睛长得可真漂亮，我家彩瑛当时生出来跟个猴崽子一样…哎呦呦真可爱…不过…怎么感觉比彩瑛还黑啊…”

“阿桃，你想好该取啥名字没？”俞定延给哭到打嗝的新任爸爸捋捋背顺气，“你要想不好我可以帮你想想。”

平井桃一听，立马给吓得嗝停了

听说俞定延当时苦思冥想女儿叫什么的时候，林娜琏说想吃酸菜鱼，在她耳边唠叨着一口一个酸菜鱼，俞定延最后取出来的名字念起来都像酸菜鱼

孙彩瑛

于是平井桃就经常能看到俞定延趴在林娜琏的腿上，隔着肚皮不停喊女儿的名字

“彩瑛啊，你妈想吃酸菜鱼，叫这个名字，你妈一高兴胃口好，就会多喜欢你一点…”

“要不你们也取个什么鱼呗，看那些锦鲤都是画两条，咱两家成双成对图个吉利。”

平井桃歪着头想想，觉得也不是不可以，后来孙彩瑛每天再也不妹妹妹妹地喊了，改成了子瑜，子瑜

孩子被抱去检查了，俞定延和林娜琏也给打发走了，气氛猛地一下没那么闹腾，平井桃还有些不习惯，名井南躺床上躺久了有点犯困，眯着眼睛拉住孩子爸爸的手

“除了辛苦了和对不起，有没有什么其他想跟我说的了？”

“啊啊，对了。”

平井桃用劲一拍脑门，开始在身上摸索，翻完了外套的口袋，又去翻裤兜，掏出一封折得皱皱巴巴的信

“之前想跟你说的，但不好意思当面讲出来，就写在纸上了，写完又觉得更不好意思了，所以一直留到现在…”

“那怎么现在愿意了？”

“这不是蹭个好日子呢，趁我还没反悔你赶紧拆了…”

名井南笑笑，捧着那封信，像捧着她们沉甸甸的爱情

平井桃最最最亲爱的小南老婆：

本来是想找个机会亲口和你说，但是觉得太难为情，就写在这封信里了。  
那天你刚告诉我有宝宝的事情，虽然之前有了很多心理准备，我还是没忍住哭得好惨，到现在想起来还是很丢人。你问我是不是后悔了害怕了，我想说，只要是我和小南一起，做什么都不会后悔的。我只是觉得有一点点一点点可惜，要是小南能再晚一点当妈妈就好了。我之前听我妈说，她怀我的时候可辛苦可累了，我不想让你受苦，我们小南不应该现在就被家庭束缚住，要再多做几年漂亮自由的女孩，去实现自己的梦想和愿望。可是小南知道有了宝宝之后很开心，那我要更开心，可能我的担忧都是多余的吧，我也应该坚强起来做个合格的爸爸。  
我一直也很过意不去，虽然结婚很久了，好像也只是在小南怀宝宝以后我才去了解那些家务活。做不好饭也整理不好房间，一开始会经常把盐和糖，酱油和醋弄混，但是小南每次都夸我做得很好，也会趁我不在的时候悄悄把房间收拾干净。我明明比小南大几个月，却是小南在一直照顾着我，包容着不成熟的我，这是比爱哭鼻子更加让我感到懊恼的。我觉得在做个合格的爸爸之前，更应该做个合格的丈夫，小南本来就已经很辛苦了，我不能再成为你的拖累。放心吧，我会努力去做好的，其实现在也有比之前好多了对吧！只管全部交给我，小南只需要和宝宝一起健健康康，快快乐乐地长大就好了。  
小南，我的老婆，谢谢你，我爱你。

还有七个月就要当爸爸的平井桃

孙彩瑛最常和周子瑜念叨

“我们子瑜，要是遇上什么麻烦都要和我说喔，姐姐会好好保护你的。”

孙彩瑛最近也很烦恼，宝贝妹妹五官长开后成了个小美人，把班里班外的男同学们个个迷得神魂颠倒，孙彩瑛对着一箱子情书犯难发愁，周子瑜却跟个没事人似的无条件开朗

“我有彩瑛姐姐就好了。”

孙彩瑛这才心里稍微舒服点，可话虽这么说，追求者多了难免掺着点心怀不轨的坏家伙，孙彩瑛想起那些新闻报道，惊悚得头发根都立起来，觉得更要护得周全了，别说是碰头发丝，妹妹身上的洗衣液和樟脑丸味儿也不准吸半口

孙彩瑛有时候跟着平井桃一块看老电影，黑社会老大的身上都得花里胡哨的，孙彩瑛觉得特酷，有气势，往那一站绝对能把坏家伙们吓得魂飞魄散，于是一咬牙，毅然决然地跑进了村里第一家纹身店，一番折腾后龇牙咧嘴地出了门，出来的时候胳膊上多了一串胡萝卜和两个小番茄

她也没歇着，一路小跑到涂村路尾的金多贤家

“看！凶不凶，酷不酷。”

金多贤瞧了，笑了半天没喘过气，还以为怎样保护妹妹，没想到只是在胳膊上添了两幅儿童画，这家伙敢情是想在身上开个蔬菜大棚呢

“你懂屁，这叫艺术。”

孙彩瑛愤愤地掰过胳膊，对着玻璃窗来回照，哪里是儿童画了，她略有不满地撇了撇嘴，牵动着脸边上两个小涡一并瘪了下去，从小大家就夸她笑起来时酒窝显得很可爱，再加上水灵的眼尾上挑的大眼睛，小巧的鼻和嘴，是十足标准的小猫像。这么一看好像不是儿童画的缘故，倒是自己把纹身给衬得稚气了

于是孙彩瑛感到更沮丧了，周子瑜都高自己半个头了，哪里需要自己保护呢，胳膊长腿长的，逃跑都甩八条大街，不禁伤春悲秋起来，好像哪里都不太能帮上忙的，妹妹是不是已经不需要我了呢

可是转念一想，成长也不是件坏事，虽然想要保护公主的英雄梦破灭了，周子瑜总归还是自己最亲的妹妹

于是孙彩瑛换了一句话每天念叨给周子瑜听

“我们子瑜，我的妹妹，要一直能够好好长大就好啦。”

END.


End file.
